<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izzy to the Rescue but with an Unexpected Visitor by IntoTheUnknown99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547401">Izzy to the Rescue but with an Unexpected Visitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99'>IntoTheUnknown99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short and sweet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his conversation with Jace, Alec goes off looking for Izzy. Once he finds her and they settle his 'what to wear' panic he finds himself flustered all over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short and sweet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Izzy to the Rescue but with an Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm beginning to think I should have made this chapters, making titles is not fun for me. Anyway, all mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy! Writing Magnus' perfection is also really hard so kudos to all those who do such a good job at capturing him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec walks casually through the op center to see if it would be possible to have Izzy pulled from her patrol shift without endangering any of his people or the patrol. He was stopped briefly to sign off on some shift changes and by the time he made it to the op center, Izzy happened to breeze right in. Alec visibly relaxed when he saw her and pulled her into a one armed hug leading her away from the others. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" Izzy looked at him slightly puzzled before he continued. "What am I supposed to wear tonight?! I don't even know where we're going. How could you just leave, it's like your dream to dress me up and you finally get the chance and nearly miss it!" Alec practically whined to his sister once they were off to the side and out of hearing range.</p>
<p>Izzy laughed gently before she gave him a calming hug. "Oh big brother, you're the one that scheduled me for patrol this afternoon. And as far as your wardrobe crisis goes I already have 3 outfits hanging up in your room."</p>
<p>Alec gave his sister an adoring smile and quietly asked, "You do?" Izzy returned his smile and patted his shoulder as she responded, "Of course! Now be showered and ready to model for Clary and I by 5!" </p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes at that and pouted,<br/>"Ugh but why does she have to be there too?" Izzy laughed out loud attracting the attention of others before Alec glared in their direction so that they would continue on with their work.</p>
<p>"When will you stop pretending to dislike her so much? We both know it's an act at this point." She questioned because not everyone got to see the light hearted side to her brother. Most tended to be a bit intimidated by him, and that included Clary.</p>
<p>"Yes but she doesn't and it's still fun for me." Alec stated matter of factly.</p>
<p>Izzy rolled her eyes before she smiled mischievously. "Well I need to go clean off. Oh I almost forgot, look who I ran into on my way in." She glanced just past Alec's shoulder, causing him to turn before she stood up on her tip toes and planted a kiss to her brothers cheek and then made herself scarce.</p>
<p>Alec was so occupied with figuring out his wardrobe situation that he didn't even notice the gorgeous Warlock watching the interaction between brother and sister with a fond expression. His hair was streaked with dark violet, the same shade that graced Alec's hand the day before and it was quickly becoming his favorite color. His shirt was practically completely unbuttoned with long necklaces drawing Alec's attention to his chest before his eyes dropped down further to admire tight pants that emphasized lean but obviously strong thighs. The only thing he didn't like about the picture in front of him was the blatant way his head of security was also admiring Magnus while trying to draw him into a conversation but at this point Magnus had caught Alec's gaze and unintentionally stopped paying attention to Underhill. Alec took a deep breath before walking over, "I've got it from here Underhill." who frowned at the obvious dismissal and walked away.</p>
<p>Magnus smiled brightly at Alexander while taking in his appearance, he still had a slight sheen of sweat making his skin glisten from the training with Jace earlier. Magnus' eyes roamed over his tank top clad torso and loose sweats before he looked back up to see a flush had started to grace the younger man's face and neck. Seeing that Alec had yet to address him Magnus decided to break the silence. "Well hello Alexander you're looking rather well." Magnus stated with another not so subtle glance of the attractive man in front of him. Unfortunately for Alec, Magnus' brazen appreciation of him had simply short circuited any necessary brain function required for a simple conversation. Alec attempted to clear his throat in hopes that it would reboot himself but at the same moment the sun decided to shine through a nearby window causing the necklaces to shimmer making the tanned chest in front of him even more tantalizing. He never stood a chance and bashfully looked down before looking back up to meet Magnus' kind eyes.</p>
<p>"So Alexander, do tell me, will we be able to have a conversation tonight or will we just be staring at one another? If I'm being honest I'm fine with either outcome really." Magnus asked with a teasing smile. </p>
<p>Alec rubs the nape of his neck drawing Magnus' attention to his arms as he quietly says "I'd like to.. uh talk, have a conversation, with you." Alec grimaces at his own lack of social skills but in his defense there's no training for what to do/say when confronted with one Magnus Bane. He's beginning to think there should be or at least a book or something to help prepare. "So, um what brings you here? Today, to the institute. Not that your not welcomed!" he adds quickly. "You're always welcome, whenever, here at the institute."</p>
<p>Magnus pondered for a moment before he took a hesitant breath and asked, "Alexander, do you think you might be able to tell me why I make you so nervous? Do I make you uncomfortable? We don't have to do dinner later if.."<br/>"No please!" Alec quickly interrupts. "I'm not uncomfortable, by you, at all. I just, you are and then I." Alec rolls his eyes at himself. "I swear I don't know what's wrong with me, I promise you I'm not usually like this. I can hold a conversation, I don't like to most of the time, well depending on the person anyway but that's not the case with you. I just, I don't know." Alec looks down again trying to avoid looking at Magnus, afraid he's already sabotaged his date. Guess he didn't have to worry about his outfit after all he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Magnus gently tipped Alec's head back up with a barely there touch under his chin. "That's quite alright, as long as it's not something unseemly I'm doing that has you out of sorts." Magnus smiled kindly at him.</p>
<p>"No thats definitely not it." Alec managed to say as he smiled back.</p>
<p>"That's good to know, Angel." Because now that Magnus knew Alec was just as smitten with him, he wanted to see the pretty boy in front him blush again and Alec did not disappoint.</p>
<p>Alec had no idea what he was about to do as he licked his lips and took a small step forward. He couldn't help but thank the Angels at that moment as an alarm started blaring and in the process stopped Alec from grabbing ahold of those mesmorizing chains to pull Magnus closer and claim his lips because being called Angel by the man in front of him might just be his undoing. </p>
<p>And whatever Magnus was feeling for the man who had just politely excused himself increased tenfold as he watched the blushing, stuttering man who doesn't seem to be able to look him in the eye become the confident, charismatic, leader that he's heard so much about through the Downworlder grapevine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>